Betrayal
by Goddess-Hope
Summary: Drabble One-Shot. -AU-


Title: Betrayal

Authoress: Goddess-Hope

Rating: PG-13

Date: April 10, 2005

**DIS. All things related to Harry Potter and itself, are owned by the fabulous JK Rowling. **

* * *

" Hermione, could you finish our Potions homework? Thanks!"

Hermione huffed as she watched Ron and Harry make their way down the Hogesmade path with Lavender and Ginny. Turning her back on them, she made her way down the other path towards Hogesmade.

Muttering incoherent curses, she let her pride take over her and forced the welling tears to stay put.

It was always like this…Yes, ever since last year, when the Trio had defeated Riddle, Ron and Harry were always plastered to Lavender and Ginny. Hermione felt like she was not their friend, but their homework person that would spend countless hours doing all three of their work…

They were always running off with Lavender and Ginny, snogging here and there. Always excluding Hermione from everything, they even sat with their girlfriends during meals…

Hermione was forced to be an outsider, sitting by Neville while he idly chatted.

" No more…"

Briskly walking into the Three Broomsticks, she took a seat at a vacant table far from where the lovebirds were sitting. Ordering a pint of butterbeer, Hermione sat and glared at the happy, oblivious couples.

" What's twisted your knickers, Granger?"

" Shove it Malfoy…"

Draco Malfoy smirked, taking a seat next to Hermione. Ordering a pint of butterbeer as well, he turned to face the Estranged Gryffindor Lioness…

" Well?"

" Snuff it Malfoy.."

Again he smirked, following the direction of where she was staring. He let out a chuckle full of coldness and cruelty.

" Missing Potter and Weasley are we?"

Hermione remained silent, she continued to stare at the couples who were having fun.

Harry tossed his head back, roaring with laughter as Ron smiled with mirth.

" Perhaps…," she answered truthfully.

* * *

" Oh Potter! Weasley!"

Pansy Parkinson let out a shrill cry, walking over to the Gryffindor Table.

Glaring slightly at her, Harry asked, " What do you want Parkinson?"

She smiled phony, giving him a small giggle before flipping back her long, shiny, blonde hair. Leaning closer to the two boys who were glaring at her, she giggled again.

" You do know that Granger has been meeting Draco, right?" she asked, batting her eyelashes as she talked in a clear, loud, strong voice.

The entire hall went silent as their ears and eyes pointed towards the bookworm. Whispers and chuckles rang aloud, humiliating the girl.

Ron's eyes flashed over to where Hermione was sitting, quite as the night.

" Is this true?" he demanded, showing no doubt to Parkinson's words.

" No! Why would you believe Parkinson!"

Hermione's face flushed, showing embarrassment and obvious deceit to Harry and Ron.

" Then why is your face red?" Harry asked, quietly and dangerously.

Hermione made no answer, calmly standing up and fleeing the Great Hall, listening to the murmurs of gossip sound around her.

" Really? I never knew the mud blood had it in her."

" Granger must be paying him."

" Poor Harry and Ron! Imagine what they're feeling right now."

* * *

" Granger?"

Hermione inclined her head, turning away from the window and facing Malfoy.

" Hermione?"

She inhaled sharply as he swiftly moved towards her and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. The moonlight glimmered its silver glow on them, revealing a feeling of lust and fervor.

Eyes glittering with anger, Hermione smirked up at Malfoy, drawing her arms around her neck. She closed the gap between them and looked into his clear blue eyes.

" They let my family die and did nothing to comfort me," she whispered into his ear, letting no emotion radiate from her.

" I have a plan," Draco announced, giving her a chaste kiss.

The Astronomy Tower was filled with dark planning that night, releasing all the hatred and longing that was bottled up amongst other spiteful emotions.

_

* * *

One Year Later_

* * *

" HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US!"

The cool night air waved around the Trio, dancing lightly in their faces. The pale, half moon shimmered light down unto the area where the Trio currently stood ground, revealing a robed figure and two fallen wizards.

She simply stared at them with dark, tainted eyes. Her dark brown eyes were burning with fire as a twinkle danced lightly to smirk at their faces. She lightly pushed aside her dark curls to let them get a better view of her new self.

" You betrayed me. You left me. I needed someone, he gave it to me."

" But y-you wouldn't do t-that! You're not H-Hermione!"

Hermione smirked; she let her eyes raise to meet theirs, and for a moment, all three pairs of eyes were laughing together, connecting as old friends would. She waved the vision away and let the cold, hard cinnamon rings stare into the rings of emerald and pale blue. She could see the fear and confusion in their eyes, their faces. She fed off of those weak emotions.

They knelt helplessly as they watched her advance towards them, twirling her wand with one hand and tucking the other arm underneath it. Her eyes glared at them mercilessly as she coolly gazed at their bloody wounds.

" You're right; I am no longer Hermione Granger. I am now, Hermione Malfoy. My husband shall become the next Dark Lord, you see, and I shall become his Queen," she retorted, chuckling at their horrified looks. Pushing back the sleeve of her dark robe, she laughed at them, quivering at the sight of the Dark Mark on her forearm.

" Who are you?"

She laughed, causing Harry to wince slightly and regret he had ever asked the question.

" I am still Hermione."

" No- you're not," Ron put in, as he managed to stand. His red locks frayed over his eyes so that Hermione couldn't see the tears he cried.

" I am. Although, I have changed some."

" Changed?" Harry asked in a whisper. He, too, managed to stand up and looked the girl straight into the eye. Wobbling on both legs, he leaned unto Ron for support. Together, they carefully withdrew, their steps being soundless on the soft patches of grass.

" Why?" Ron asked.

Hermione laughed; why? Why? How dare they ask her that?

They were the reasons why! _They _were the reasons why she had left! _They_ were the reasons why she turned and betrayed! _They_- they were all the reasons- all the causes for her magnificent ascent into the streaming darkness.

were the reasons why! were the reasons why she had left! were the reasons why she turned and betrayed! - they were all the reasons- all the causes for her magnificent ascent into the streaming darkness. 

" How silly for you to ask that question, oh naïve little Weasel. I changed because of you two."

" Us?"

" Yes! Yes- now you've figured it out! I changed and I became what I am today because of you two! I am now a Malfoy because of you two! I now am a fighter for the Darker side because of you! I was _created_ by you two!" She explained, smirking once again at their confused and hurt looks.

" How?" Ron roared, forgetting the tears falling from the crystal blue eyes of his.

" How?" demanded Harry, who let crystal tears fall freely from the emerald eyes.

" How?" she repeated, letting the words roll off her tongue.

She took a moment to think, pausing slightly before continuing to advance towards them.

" You two left me when I needed you most! When my entire family was murdered, you left! You didn't even listen to me! You ran off with those whores, Ginny and Lavender when that fool Riddle fell from power. You gave me the cold shoulder at school when I formed a relationship with Draco. You banished me from Gryffindor! You stranded me from the Light. You abandoned me from the friendship. All in all- you gave me up!"

" It wasn't our f-"

" Don't you dare finish that sentence Potter!" she hissed dangerously, " It was and is your fault! I must thank you right here and now because without you two, I wouldn't have _really _fallen into the arms of Draco Malfoy, and I wouldn't have fallen into the cradle of the dark."

Harry and Ron remained silent. They glanced nervously at each other before simultaneously raising their wands to Hermione. Their bodies dropped to the ground before they could even cast the spell.

" 'Mione?"

She breathed normally and turned to her husband.

" Yes?"

" Thanks."

Her eyes widened and her robed figure slumped to the ground as she fell dead to the Unforgivable. He smirked and kissed her cool lips before running off to inform his father of Potter, Weasley, and the mud blood's tragic demise.

" After all, you're _still _nothing more than a filthy mud blood."

**Hope: This is drabble…I seriously mean it……There is no plot whatsoever in this little one-shot. I was trying to see if I could actually do this….:sigh: Please tell me what you all think. For this may be my only attempt at doing a little fic/one-shot like so.**


End file.
